Mi Alumna Favorita
by Pika Shane
Summary: Danna Por, nueva alumna de la secundaria Blakk. El Caballero, profesor de Literatura de la misma institución. Qué pasará cuando ambos empiezan a sentir cosas que no deberían? Los demás, los dejarán estar juntos o se interpondrán hasta el final?


Hola!

Nueva historia, Danna x el Caballero! Tal vez (no es seguro .-.) incluya otras parejas. ^_^

...

Danna observó atentamente el edificio que tenía frente a ella. Luego de unos minutos, suspiró y entró en él. No llevaba ni una semana en esa nueva caverna y ya la habían metido en ese infierno. Caminó a paso rápido hasta la oficina del director, llamó a la puerta y entró.

Una mujer rubia, de veintisiete años, con gafas de montura azules se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de madera negra, tecleando en su computadora.

- buenos días, mi nombre es Danna Por y soy nueva- se presentó tímidamente

- ten- contestó la secretaria sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, le tendió una hoja y un candado con llave- son tus horarios y la llave de tu casillero- aclaró de mala forma ante la cara de desconcierto de la pelirrosa.

Ella simplemente asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero frenó y volteó a la mujer

- la próxima vez que quiera jugar al Candy Crush, hágalo en su casa- y con eso, Danna se fue dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca.

Llegó a su casillero, el 143. En él, metió los libros que no necesitaría. Primera clase: Literatura. Se disponía a cerrar la puertecita, pero una voz desconocida la hizo voltear.

-hola, me llamo Trixie Sting, eres nueva?- preguntó animadamente una pelirroja de su edad.

- sí, me llamo Danna Por- respondió con una sonrisa.

- qué clase tienes ahora?- preguntó la chica

- literatura- respondió la pelirrosa. Cerró el casillero y comenzó a caminar junto a su nueva amiga.

- igual que yo!...- Danna sólo escuchó la primer parte, pues sus ojos se habían encontrado con un par de orbes verdes que la miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo. Le calculó un veintitrés años, seguramente uno de los profesores. Era alto, con cabello negro, y un ojo robótico. Debía admitir que era guapo, tal vez incluso más que eso. Negó levemente con la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso, y concentró su atención en la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado.

-quieres que nos sentemos juntas?- preguntó Trixie sacando a Danna de sus ensoñaciones- y, por cierto, ni creas que no vi como mirabas al profesor de Literatura- susurró, logrando que las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí.

- no es cierto- mintió volteando su cabeza.

- lo que digas- respondió la pelirroja sin creerle. El timbre de clases sonó- vamos! Llegaremos tarde!- gritó tomando a su amiga del brazo y corriendo a su primera clase. Entraron y se sentaron justo a tiempo, ya que el profesor había entrado en esos momentos.

-buenos días, alumnos. Me llaman el Caballero, y soy su profesor de Literatura- se presentó el profesor

Todos respondieron con el típico "buenos días profesor", aunque algunas chicas le mandaban miradas coquetas. El Caballero ni se inmutó

-ahora, abran sus libros en la primer página y realicen las actividades acerca del libro que debieron leer en las vacaciones- un bufido de frustración se hizo presente entre la mayoría de los adolescentes- silencio, por favor- pidió mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

Danna comenzó a responder fácilmente las preguntas, después de todo, Dracula era uno de sus libros preferidos. Terminó rápidamente, le puso su nombre y se levantó de su asiento para entregar su hoja. Sentía las miradas clavadas en ella, pero no le importó.

-tenga, profesor- dijo entregándole la hoja. El Caballero pareció sorprenderse

- Vaya, qué rapidez, señorita...- dijo mirando el nombre de la hoja- señorita Por- finalizó con una encantadora sonrisa, que le quitó el aliento. Como pudo correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a su asiento. Trixie le dio un ligero codazo mientras seguía contestando.

Como aún le quedaba una hora y media, Danna sacó un cuadernillo y un lápiz. Nunca había sido un as en el dibujo, pero era algo que le gustaba mucho. Empezó a garabatear líneas sin sentido, absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que su compañera de banco la sacudió por los hombros

-Danna! Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrada. La pelirrosa le dio una mirada de extrañeza y bajó la vista al dibujo. Grande fue su asombro al ver que había retratado a su profesor de Literatura perfectamente. Las sombras, luces, incluso su ojo robótico.

- n-no sé c-como lo h-hice- contestó tartamudeando.

- el amor es sorprendente- le susurró para luego salir juntas de la clase.

- señorita Por, le importaría quedarse unos minutos?- preguntó el Caballero. Danna asintió y entró otra vez

- qué sucede, profesor?

- cómo logró responder tan rápido las preguntas?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad. La chica rió, confundiendo al oji verde

- Dracula es mi libro favorito- explicó para luego volver a reír. El Caballero se le unió con una pequeña risa

- es impresionante. Le gusta la lectura?- preguntó interesado

- sí, me gusta mucho

- entonces mañana le traeré un libro que tengo en mi refugio, estoy seguro que le gustará- ofreció amablemente el hombre

- me encantaría- aceptó la pelirrosa. El timbre del inicio del recreo sonó, rompiendo el momento que se había establecido entre ellos- debo irme, gracias profesor- se despidió corriendo fuera del aula. El morocho miró por donde Danna se había ido e inconscientemente sonrió

...

Danna encontró a un chico charlando con Trixie, quien al verla corrió hacia ella.

- te quiero presentar a alguien- le dijo y comenzó a jalarle el brazo en dirección al muchacho- Eli, ella es Danna Por. Danna, él es Eli Shane- los presentó. Eli tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos celestes. Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-eres nueva?- preguntó curiosamente el Shane

-sí, me mudé ayer aquí

- por qué te mudaste?- preguntaron el peliazul y la pelirroja al unísono, logrando que los tres largaran una carcajada

-pues...

...

Primer capítulo!

En fin, hoy extrañamente estoy de buen humor, así que pregunten lo que quieran y lo responderé en el próximo capítulo.

Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche dependiendo de cuando lo lean

Se despide

Pili


End file.
